thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
The Zephyrean
Having felled the fairy Belina, the party returns triumphant to King’s Mills, only to find the Zephyrean, the ship they were taking to Cardun, has left the port and has anchored itself just outside of the harbour. With all but Kodachi unsure of the reason why, they leverage their recent success in helping rid the town of faeries and the governor offers to arrange them a new ship and transport to Cardun as a reward. But first, that night the town throws a party with dancing and food and music to celebrate. Kodachi celebrates in the local taverns befriends a man named Dirk from a distant nation neighbouring his homeland. When a fight breaks out, Kodachi leaps to his defense and the man swears a debt of honour to protect Kodachi in return. Bundly acquires some unique new shoes from a local merchant, and spends the rest of his time with the town’s governor, whom he manages to convince still owes them a reward which Bundly graciously accepts in coins. Irving takes some time to learn about their destination, and learns the proper procedure to follow for a Glenrothian tradeship approaching Cardun. Grub takes some well earned R&R, and enjoys the party from afar. Connor befriends a puppeteer telling stories at the celebration, and learns how to navigate the rocky straights that lead to Cardun. He also mysteriously discovers the puppet of the old salty sailor Langford in his room the next morning… In the morning, they meet captain Jussumdude, who takes the party aboard and they set sail for Cardun. The Zephyrean still lies in wait, and intercepts them. Francesca reveals Kodachi’s betrayal, and battle breaks out. Sailors from the Zephyrean scurry over on ropes while their comrades fire crossbows and Francesa throws daggers. Irving flips a dude or two over the edge while Grub flies into the air then transforms into a crocodile, landing on another sailor pinning him to the ground. Connor unwittingly charms one of the sailors, who makes it his personal mission to keep Connor safe, dragging him away from the battle. Kodachi and the less-than-stealthy Dirk attempt and succeed to sneak to the Zephyrean’s rudder and damage the control mechanism. Bundly entices one of the more opportunistic sailors to turn on Francesca. As Francesca’s crew suffers some losses, she attempts to pull the ship away to continue the ranged assault, but the damaged rudder snaps, and the ship drifts listlessly away as Captain Jussumdude floors it and the party escapes. Finally, they arrive at the two large stone griffin statues that mark the rocky inlet that leads into Cardun. Thanks to the info they obtained at King’s mills the approach goes off without a hitch and they arrive at the mountain lake city. They learn a bit about Cardun’s history with Glenroth and the new King’s anti-glenroth and anti-word platform, even witnessing the execution of an elderly Word priest. Rumors of Kodachi, Denton and Grub’s involvement in the attack on King Stuthbert have reached Cardun and some people point and stare and whisper. Kodachi attempts to follow one such whisperer but loses track of them in an alley, instead seeing a menacing figure in full, black platemail stride through the alley followed by two spectral hounds. Kodachi chases but the figure disappears around a corner… Cardun was only a stopping point on their journey to Caldbeck, the northern city where they might be able to learn about giants and their history with the Tapestry, the old gods, the forlorn and the word. They party wrangles up winter clothes, climbing equipment and a team of (feral) sled dogs and prepare to leave in the morning... Category:Weaver Category:Session Summary